


Stage Show

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: Leverage RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Christian's on stage singing 'Whiskey In Mind', Beth dances on stage and - well, basically distracts him. Bodily. And, without mercy. She's gonna pay for this later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Show

It's going good.

There's cold beer, his buddy Steve absolutely shredding it on the guitar, and four of his best friends back stage. Including _her_. She, of course, tends to be the deciding factor in how energetic he'll be. If she's with him, he can really rock it out and have a good time, but when she isn't there, he can get a bit quiet and bored. But, tonight, she's there and it keeps his energy up. Better than any alcohol. He catches the flash of her white-shirt and the swish of her blonde ponytail and smiles against the microphone, voice raising as the band kicks up behind him.

"I was down at Whiskey River, stopped in for a drink, minding my own business, trying not to think." he gets caught up in the song, grinning through the lyrics. "Bartender came on over with shot of his best, said this one's from the lady in the long black dress..."

Christian is caught up in the song.

Body moving to the beat, the deep grind pulling him along. He doesn't notice her handing her scarf to Tim or tugging her ponytail loose. All he knows is the music and the audience and the sound of Steve shredding it.

Until she's next to him.

And, the audience is shrieking and Steve's mouth is dropping open.

He spits the lyrics into the microphone, eyes fixating on Beth moving next to him. Slow circles with her hips and hand tugging the elastic out of her ponytail, fingers combing through the loose blonde curls as he sings, "Started takin' off her glasses and lettin' down her hair."

She settles into the beat; moves faster, harder, grinding her hips and slinging her arms loosely around his shoulders. Mouthing the words, "There's certain things a woman can tell about a man."

He kicks into the chorus, an extra bit of breath pushed out behind the words as he yells them into the mike; "I said do you like the hard kick of old Kentucky bourbon or the slow burn of Tennessee rye?" she's facing Steve, now, grinning at him. They know. Chris is thrown off. Big time. "Just when I thought I lost her in petty conversation, she said slide over and kiss me, I got more than whiskey in mind."

Beth presses against his side and leans up to kiss his cheek. He feels her breath, warm and damp against his skin and grinds his teeth a little against the hard shudder that claws at him.

"Oh man, my heart was jumpin'," because, yeah, his heart is pounding rather hard, at the moment. "Shakin' on the stool. She moved a little closer and I tried to play it cool."

Yes, Christian.

Because one can so play it cool in moments like these. When a gorgeous blonde is dancing and laughing and you can't help but watch her move.

"The band had started rockin', it was kinda hard to hear. I ordered us a double - we chased it with a beer." Christian is pretty sure he's regained his composure enough to finish this song, and that confidence carries him happily into the chorus. "Now, do you like the hard kick of old Kentucky bourbon or the slow burn of Tennessee Rye? Just when I thought," Beth is behind him, now, hands on his shoulders, body doing God only knows what but he's got to get through this song. "I lost her in petty conversation, she said slide over and kiss me, I got more than whiskey in mind."

Christian can feel her pressed up against his back, arms wrapping around him, hands flat against his ribs. She's warm and soft and he catches the faint scent of her perfume.

_Shit._

"Oooh, I started gettin' dizzy from the liquor on her lips." there was no liquor involved in this one, though. Just Beth. Gorgeous Beth, who is doing some rather spectacular things with her hands, which are - _oh God_. Teasing the waistband of his jeans. "No eighty proof has ever got me buzzin' like this. I love the..." his voice is all but gone at this point, as her hands slip under the hem of his t-shirt, dipping into the waistband of his jeans and curling around his hips. If she doesn't stop, this is going to spiral rapidly out of control. 

And, Steve.

Oh, Steve is gonna die. Slowly. Painfully. Because out of the corner of his eye, Chris can just see him barely restraining his laughter.

"I love the," the audience is starting to laugh and Tim, Gina, and Aldis are snickering from the sidelines, because he's struggling. To move, to breathe, to  _concentrate._ It's Beth's fault and she'd be paying for this later. But for now, he has a song to finish. "Man, I love the hard kick of old Kentucky bourbon..." 

Beth continues her sweet,  _sweet_ torture. Small, warm hands trailing up under his t-shirt, nails pulling along hard muscle, and a giggle pressed into his shoulder blade when he twitches and breathes too hard into the microphone. She's at his ribs, now, cotton hooked on her wrists and barely covering his stomach and back. Christian's starting to feel like he might actually be dying because she's pretty damn insistent and he doesn't exactly know where she's going with this but he's certain to  _love_ it. 

And, he's pretty sure Steve lets that last guitar chord draw out longer than necessary because he's enjoying the show. 

Too much. 

When the song ends, Beth pulls away and dances up beside him, giggling, blonde hair swishing as she moves. From the sidelines, the rest of the cast watches curiously as Christian reaches for her, tugging her into his arms. It wasn't unusual for them to touch - hell, on more than one occasion, Tim  _and_ Gina have caught them checking out each other's asses - but this is different. This is more than just a hug or their usual touching. This Chris' revenge. With one hand tangled in the hair against the back of her head and the other hand trailing obscenely low on her back, he presses his mouth against hers. 

The audience seems a world away, Aldis wolf-whistling, Tim yelling "Finally!", and Gina clapping with unbridled giddiness go unnoticed. They're too lost in each other. To lost in the taste of beer and _Christian_ and _Beth_ and her hands in his hair and his arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up, letting her fit her legs securely around his waist. She laughs as she pulls away and leans her forehead against his as the surreality of it sets in and they both grin at the same realization. 

This has been a long time coming. 

 


End file.
